Misdirection
Misdirection is the thirty-third and the seventh episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot Steeljaw creates a plan to infiltrate the scrapyard by sending Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Strongarm into a trap. Synopsis Russell demonstrates a magic trick to the Autobots, using sleight of hand to make a coin disappear. The Autobots are stumped, but Bumblebee is confident it's all just a trick. Russell explains how he used misdirection to slip the coin into his pocket. Fixit detects a Decepticon signal approaching the scrapyard's front gate, and Bumblebee, Strongarm and Grimlock head to intercept, ready for the fight of their lives. Instead when they open the door, a visibly-wounded Steeljaw collapses at their feet, muttering about being betrayed by Scorponok. They seal Steeljaw in a stasis pod, triple-checking the seals, as Fixit looks up information on Scorponok. Once again, Scorponok isn't on the Alchemor prisoner manifest, but Fixit succeeds in locating his rap sheet in a larger Cybertronian database. Figuring that they can follow the trail of leaked energon left by Steeljaw, Bumblebee, Strongarm and Grimlock roll out. They eventually reach a run-down drive-in, and soon have to conceal themselves behind the screen as someone approaches; Scorponok, accompanied by a pair of Mini-Cons, who is irritated that the person he's come to meet isn't there. Crazybolt and Slicedice arrive moments later, however they're all actually there to meet Steeljaw. As they discuss the absence of the other Con and the "elite warriors" he promised, Bumblebee listens in and realizes that Steeljaw has set them up for a trap. Indeed, back at base, Steeljaw is breaking free from his stasis pod. Bumblebee tries unsuccessfully to contact Fixit, before ordering Strongarm to head back while he and Grimlock distract the Decepticons. Scorponok is growing increasingly impatient with Crazybolt's antics, but the Decepticons are saved from an altercation between themselves by Bumblebee and Grimlock attacking to cover Strongarm's retreat. While Grimlock tackles Scorponok and Bumblebee struggles with the two Mini-Cons, Crazybolt and Slicedice are anxious to split, but Crazybolt realizes Scorponok would probably hunt him down if they do, so he decides to try and take out Bumblebee with a concentrated flame-blast. Back at base, Fixit, Russell and Denny are trapped in a subsonic force field while Steeljaw shows off the device he used to escape the stasis pod. Though Denny thinks Bumblebee will be back soon, Steeljaw merely smirks, and heads over to free some of the other Decepticons from their pods. Crazybolt's flames have rendered the two Mini-Cons unconscious, but Bumblebee grabs Slicedice and uses him as an impromptu shield before flinging him at Crazybolt. Though Grimlock is holding his own against Scorponok, the Decepticon manages to get the upper hand and sends the Dinobot flying. Scorponok then uses Grimlock as a hostage to get Bumblebee to sheath his weapon. Steeljaw has freed a collection of his fellow prisoners, though Thunderhoof immediately wants to know why they should work for him again after the disaster of their last collaboration. Steeljaw offers his apologies, and gives them the coordinates to the crashed ship which Scorponok and Glowstrike are using as a base, saying they're free to go if there's nothing there. The Decepticons head out, but Steeljaw stays, intent on prizing some "advanced weaponry" from his prisoners... but then Storngarm arrives. Though Steeljaw is initially confident, she beats three shades of tar out of him, and he's forced to resort to his trump card, threatening the three captives in his subsonic field. Back at the drive-in, Bumblebee buys time for Grimlock to recover by offering to enlighten Scorponok about Steeljaw's "true" plans, claiming he's after the planet's "magic". Though the Decepticons are dubious, Bee uses sleight of hand to make a rock disappear, stunning the Decepticons just long enough for him to take advantage and throw Crazybolt into Scorponok. The Decepticons enraged, they fail to notice Grimlock is back up and in the fight, and the two Autobots quickly flatten their pursuers. Bumblebee leaves Grimlock to secure the new prisoners, and speeds back towards the base. Strongarm manages to get hold of Steeljaw's subsonic remote as they scuffle, and the Con flees at the sound of Bumblebee approaching. Strongarm is able to free Fixit and the two humans, and they break the news to Bumblebee that Steeljaw has freed a bunch of the Decepticons. Scorponok and the other captured Decepticons are safely sealed away in pods, which have now been modified to remove the vulnerability to subsonics. Back in the swamp, Steeljaw presents the newly-freed Decepticons to Glowstrike and Saberhorn, who are impressed... up until they notice Clampdown. Despite this, they congratulate Steeljaw on his work, noting this will certainly help offset the loss of Scorponok who they believe has betrayed them, thanks to Steeljaw's silver tongue. Featured Characters Autobots * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Grimlock * Fixit Decepticons * Steeljaw * Glowstrike * Thunderhoof * Quillfire * Springload * Overload * Saberhorn * Groundpounder * Bisk * Clampdown * Crazybolt ** Slicedice * Scorponok ** Bludgeon ** Clout Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay Quotes "Okay, let me interrogate Russell, Lieutenant. I know I can break him." : —'Strongarm' reacts to "magic" "Humans travel here in their vehicles and park next to these speakers so they can watch and listen to a film that's projected on that giant screen." "A reward for their vehicles! Very considerate!" : —'Bumblebee' and Strongarm at the movies "Your friends are busy being taken apart by acquaintances of mine... or, the other way around. I'm fine with either." : —'Steeljaw' is a very nice guy "Save yourself, Strongarm!" "Forget that! Kick his metal tail!" : —'Fixit' and Russell Trivia * "Misdirection" first aired in the United Kingdom. It would later air in the United States on April 2, 2016. * The junkyard prisoners released by Steeljaw roughly correspond with those who have 2016 action figure releases, with the exceptions being Fracture, Backtrack, and Ransack. * Thunderhoof and Clampdown are the only members of his old Pack that Steeljaw frees. Bizarrely, both have questioned his authority in the past, and neither are fond of working with the other. * Russell is wearing a wizard cap and cape that closely resembles the one worn by Star Swirl the Bearded, a character on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes